bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero Arruruerie
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja na Hueco Mundo | data = 11 października | miejsce = Wieża Aaroniero, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | wynik = Rukia Kuchiki zwycięża. | strona1 = *Rukia Kuchiki | strona2 = *9. Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie † | wojska1 = *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō | wojska2 = *Zanjutsu *Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) :*(Nejibana Kaiena) | szkody1 = Rukia jest śmiertelnie ranna. | szkody2 = Aaroniero zostaje zabity. }} Rukia Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero Arruruerie to walka mająca miejsce w Las Noches podczas Inwazji na Hueco Mundo. Koncentruje się na Rukii Kuchiki oraz Aaroniero Arruruerie, ukrywającym się pod postacią Kaiena Shiby. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Espada zdejmuje maskę Rukia z szybkością pokonuje schody, wyczuwając gasnące Reiatsu Yasutory. Kiedy wybiega przez drzwi, niespodziewanie staje na skąpanym w jasnym świetle moście, łączącym dwie wieże. Jest zaskoczona takim widokiem wewnątrz Las Noches. Nagle pojawia się za nią tajemnicza postać, oferując swoją pomoc. Rukia natychmiast odwraca się w stronę głosu, lecz nikogo nie dostrzega. Spowity w długi płaszcz mężczyzna pojawia się przed wrotami wieży, prosząc, by dziewczyna udała się za nim. W ślad za mężczyzną Kuchiki wbiega do dużego, ciemnego pomieszczenia, a wysokie odrzwia zamykają się za nią, pogrążając salę w mroku. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że nigdy nie lubił tutejszego "światła", i przedstawia się jako Aaroniero - Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada numer dziewięć. Mówiąc to, zdejmuje swoją maskę, odsłaniając tak dobrze znane Rukii oblicze. Przed Rukią stoi jej zmarły przyjaciel, wicekapitan 13. Oddziału, Kaien Shiba.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 262, strony 15-19 Kuchiki próbuje wydusić z siebie jakieś słowo, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w Kaiena. Pyta, czy to naprawdę on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 1-2 Prosi milczącego mężczyznę by odpowiedział, a wtedy przypomina sobie tamtą noc, kiedy Hollow przejął kontrolę nad Kaienem i kiedy jej miecz przeszył ciało kompana. Raptem szeroki uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Aaroniero, który potwierdza, że to on, Kaien. Z przyjaznym śmiechem wita dawną podopieczną i zeskakuje z podwyższenia, a w oczach Rukii pojawia się radość. Chłopak pyta, czy dziewczyna nie cieszy się z powrotu uwielbianego przez tłumy wicekapitana, a kiedy nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, z komiczną miną mówi, że zaraz pomyśli, iż Kuchiki ma go w poważaniu. Z jego słów i uśmiechu Rukia poznaje to charakterystyczne ciepło, które emanowało od Shiby, wierząc, że naprawdę stoi przed nią jej przyjaciel. Ten rzuca jej poduszkę, mówiąc, że muszą sobie sporo wyjaśnić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 11-14 Kiedy siadają, mężczyzna wyjawia Rukii, co rzeczywiście wydarzyło się przed laty. Tłumaczy, że gdy Kuchiki zaniosła jego martwe ciało rodzinie, niedługo po tym rozpadło się ono w pył, który wiatr przyniósł do Hueco Mundo. Tam, Hollow, który przejął jego ciało zregenerował się, a ponieważ duchowe ciała Shiby i Metastacii były połączone, potwór przejął jego wygląd. Wtedy okazało się, że z jakiegoś powodu władzę nad tym ciałem przejęła dusza Kaiena. Aaroniero żartobliwie podsumowuje, iż kolejny raz jego legendarna siła woli okazała się silniejsza niż przewidział Sōsuke. Zdradza, że po odzyskaniu ciała potajemnie przejął miejsce Espady, by czekać na dzień, w którym zgładzą Aizena. Arruruerie wstaje. Mówi, że teraz zdradzi Rukii swój plan, a kiedy rusza, dziewczyna biegnie za nim. Niespodziewanie ostrze jego miecza znajduje się tuż przy twarzy Rukii. Kuchiki w ostatniej chwili unika śmierci; z cięcia na twarzy wypływa krew. Aaroniero chwali, że zrobiła spore postępy. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 15-19 Bitwa thumb|right|190px|Aaroniero uwalnia Nejibanę Noveno Espada prosi, by dziewczyna nie robiła takiej zszokowanej miny. Przekonuje, że jak każdy przełożony jest zadowolony z postępów swoich uczniów, a taki cios jak przed chwilą, kiedyś z pewnością zabiłby Rukię. Kuchiki pyta, jak wiele z tego co powiedział jest prawdą, gdy Aaroniero powtarza, że nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że próbował ją zabić. Pyta, czy już o wszystkim zapomniała, a kierując palec w stronę siebie stwierdza, że on jest prawdziwym Kaienem. Kiedy przenosi palec na dziewczynę, przedstawia ją jako Rukię Kuchiki – osobę, która pozbawiła go życia. Ponownie wspomnienie tamtej strasznej nocy powraca do Rukii. Widzi, jakby to było dziś, chwilę, gdy przebity jej ostrzem Kaien zmarł na jej splamionych krwią rękach. Mężczyzna pyta, czy dziewczyna jest gotowa zginąć z jego ręki, a zdecydowanie zastępuje olbrzymi smutek w spojrzeniu Kuchiki. Mówi jednak, że choć jest gotowa zginąć z jego ręki, nie może odejść, dopóki nie uwolni przyjaciółki, po którą przybyła do Hueco Mundo. Wpatruje się w twarz Shiby, kiedy ten pojednawczo unosi dłonie, oznajmiając, że to był tylko żart, po czym kładzie jej rękę na głowie. Mówi, iż jeśli Rukia chce odkupić swoją winę, może coś dla niego zrobić. Gdy dziewczyna cicho pyta co to takiego, ten odpowiada, by przyniosła mu głowy swoich towarzyszy. Śmieje się głośno, zapewniając, że na pewno po tym zapomni o winie Rukii, a dla niej zabicie kolegów nie powinno stanowić problemu, skoro zna ich słabe strony. Rukia cicho pyta, czy tym razem chłopak także obróci to w żart, zaciskając palce na dłoni przeciwnika. Gniew wykrzywia jej twarz, gdy pyta, jakim prawem Arrancar śmie kalać imię Kaiena Shiby. Kuchiki odskakuje od Espady, dłonią sięga po Zanpakutō. Krzyczy, iż wicekapitan, którego kochał i darzył szacunkiem cały 13.Oddział nigdy nie testowałby lojalności przyjaciół. Aaroniero nadal próbuje wmówić jej, że to on jest Kaienem, kiedy Rukia głośno krzyczy, by nigdy więcej nie wymawiał tego imienia. Wstęga Sode no Shirayuki obraca się, gdy Rukia uwalnia Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strony 4-17 thumb|left|190px|Druga maska schodzi, gdy promienie padają na Aaroniero Aaroniero odskakuje, unikając pierwszego ataku Kuchiki. Umyka również przed Some no Mai, Tsukishiro oraz Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. Krzyczy, że wszystkie techniki Rukii zrodziły się na jego oczach, więc zna je bardzo dobrze. Po tych słowach chwyta swoje Zanpakutō, komendą Wzburz Wody i Niebiosa uwalniając Nejibanę. Gdy w jego dłoni pojawia się długi trójząb, Aaroniero pyta Rukię, co czuje, widząc to Shikai po latach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 16-20 Natychmiast kieruje potrójne ostrze w stronę Kuchiki, zaczynając walkę. Przeciwnicy krzyżują bronie. Aaroniero atakuje w dół, a kiedy Rukia odskakuje trójząb w mig znajduje się przy jej twarzy. Kuchiki odpiera cios, lecz wtedy wodny wir wystrzeliwuje z Nejibany. Rukia ponownie unika ataku, biegnąc w stronę Arruruerie. Mężczyzna bez wysiłku obraca włócznią nad głową, wzbudzając energię zdolną zmiażdżyć i przeciąć przeciwnika. Choć serce Rukii zaprzecza, jej oczy rozpoznają styl Kaiena. Ich miecze ponownie uderzają o siebie, lecz Rukia toczy odrębną walkę ze swoimi uczuciami, chcąc uwierzyć nie w tego Kaiena, którego widzi, lecz w tego, którego nosi w sercu. Wtedy Espada wytrąca Sode no Shirayuki z dłoni Kuchiki, oznajmiając, że to już koniec. Dziewczyna rozpościera palce, używając Hadō 33. Sōkatsui, a potężna wiązka światła o włos mija przeciwnika, na wylot przebijając ścianę pomieszczenia. Choć Aaroniero chwali przeciwniczkę za porzucenie inkantacji, mówi, że to za mało, by go pokonać. Wtedy jednak odwraca się, z przerażeniem dostrzegając otwór, przez który wpada słoneczne światło. Natychmiast ucieka od Rukii. Dziewczyna jest zdziwiona, lecz wtem pojmuje, iż wróg boi się jasności. Szybko używa Bakudō 4. Hainawa, a czar zaciska się na ręce Aaroniero. Espada denerwuje się, kiedy dziewczyna wypowiada podwójną inkantację, by unieruchomić go za pomocą Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō , a następnie dzięki Hadō 73. Sōren Sōkatsui zniszczyć ścianę tuż za Arrancarem. Gdy słoneczne promienie padają na Aaroniero, fałszywa twarz Kaiena schodzi z oblicza Noveno Espady, odsłaniając pociągły słój, w którym pływają dwie czaszki Hollowa z wytatuowanym numerem dziewięć. Kuchiki pyta, kim naprawdę jest potwór, kiedy obie głowy przedstawiają się jeszcze raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 266, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Trójząb przebija Rukię Arruruerie mówi, że nie chce słyszeć ani słowa na temat jego wyglądu, a obie czaszki zgodnie oznajmiają, że mają już tego dość. Arrancar komentuje, że obecnie to Byakuya Kuchiki specjalizuje się w Hadō 73., zdradzając jednak, że w jego danych nie było nic o takich zdolnościach Rukii. Przypuszcza, że gdyby zaklęcie uderzyło w niego, może dałoby radę go zranić. Kuchiki wyjawia, iż nie zależało jej na tym, ponieważ wiedziała, że jeśli odkryje prawdziwą twarz przeciwnika, zdoła zabić go bez wahania. Mówiąc to, chwyta wbite obok Zanpakutō i kieruje ostrze przeciw Aaroniero. Espada oznajmia jednak, że choć nie może używać swoich mocy w świetle, wystarczy odrobina cienia, by mógł ponownie przyjąć wygląd Shiby. Powtórnie staje się Kaienem, narzekając, że nie wie, czemu Aizen uparł się żeby stworzyć sztuczne światło. Zwraca się do Rukii, przypominając, że nazwała jego umiejętności mianem "mocy przemiany". Wyjawia, iż jako jedyny z całej Espady, był tylko Gillianem, a mimo to teraz nosi tytuł dziewiątego Espady. Krzyczy, że stało się tak dlatego, ponieważ jako jedyny z spośród wszystkich Arrancarów, potrafi ewoluować w nieskończoność. To on pożarł Metastacię, kiedy Hollow będący w fuzji z Kaienem powrócił do Hueco Mundo, przez co przejął moce wicekapitana. Aaroniero ściąga rękawiczkę; odsłania swoje Zanpakutō, dzięki któreemu może pożerać Hollowy i absorbować ich umiejętności. Wyjawia Rukii, że to właśnie dlatego poczuła bliskość swojego wicekapitana – ponieważ to naprawdę ciało Kaiena Shiby, to jego zdolności i wspomnienia, które Arrancar tylko odczytywał. Aaroniero uwalnia swoje Resurrección, a oczom Rukii ukazuje się fioletowa masa, korzystająca z mocy tysięcy Hollowów, które pożarł Arruruerie. Kuchiki nie jest w stanie samotnie stawić czoła armii Hollowów. W myślach przeprasza Kaiena, czując, że zbliża się jej koniec. Macka potwora uderza dziewczynę; Rukia nie ma już sił, by walczyć, by zadać cios przyjacielowi. Trójząb przecina Sode no Shirayuki. Ostrze Nejibany przeszywa ciało Rukii, zawieszonej na jego końcu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strony 1-19 Wspomnienia o Kaienie thumb|left|190px|Kaien wyjaśnia Rukii, czym jest serce Wspomnienie tamtego słonecznego dnia powraca do Rukii. Dłoń Kaiena pacnęła Rukię, gdy ta, zamyślona, nie odpowiadała na wołania Shiby. Razem wędrowali wśród drzew, do miejsca, gdzie Kaien po raz pierwszy urządził jej trening. Każdy drobny szczegół tamtej chwili na trwałe zapisał się w pamięci Rukii. Kiedy wicekapitan Shiba zapytał, co trapi dziewczynę, ta zdradziła, że zastanawia się, dlaczego wstąpiła do Gotei 13. Wtedy Kaien odpowiedział, że to jasne – została Shinigami po to, by walczyć i bronić. Kiedy dziewczyna spytała czego konkretnie ma bronić, Kaien przypomniał jej wywody kapitana Ukitake, według którego istnieją dwa rozdaje walki: te, w których stawką jest życie, oraz te, gdzie ceną jest duma i honor. Kaien powiedział jednak, iż według niego w obu przypadkach należy chronić tego samego – serca. Choć skarcił Rukię, która podsumowała jego przemowę jako tandetną, po chwili spytał, gdzie według Kuchiki znajduje się serce. Tak jak sądził, dziewczyna niepewnie wskazała klatkę piersiową. Wtedy Kaien zacisną dłoń w pięść, wyjawiając, że to tu, pomiędzy nimi znajduje się serce. Serce, które zrodziło się kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Wyjaśnił, że serce nie znajduje w ciele, ale rodzi się wtenczas, gdy o kimś myślimy, kogoś wspominamy. Z uśmiechem powiedział jej, iż serca by nie było, gdyby była sama na świecie. Poprosił ją, by pamiętała o jednym – za nic nie wolno jej umrzeć w samotności. Powiedział, że kiedy umieramy, oddajemy nasze serca naszym towarzyszom, przez co żyjemy dalej w nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 268, strony 1-15 thumb|right|190px|Trzeci taniec zabija Aaroniero Rukia przypomina sobie słowa przyjaciela. Zaciska dłoń na włóczni Arrancara, nie zgadzając się na śmierć w osamotnieniu. Słabym ruchem unosi złamane Zanpakutō, trzymając je tuż przed twarzą Aaroniero. Espada pyta, czy naprawdę dziewczyna chce jeszcze walczyć, kiedy Rukia cicho wypowiada nazwę trzeciego tańca, San no Mai, Shirafune. Białe ostrze odnawia się, przechodząc przez głowę Aaroniero. Rukia mówi, ze przypomniała sobie, gdzie znajduje się serce Kaiena Shiby – zostało powierzone jej. Słój z czaszkami Hollowa pęka, a ciecz, w której były zanurzone, wylewa się na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 268, strony 16-19 Następstwa Aaroniero i Rukia upadają na posadzkę. Obie czaszki Aaroniero krzyczą z bólu. Wzywają Aizena, który przecież obiecał im, że jeśli za nim pójdą, nie doświadczą już więcej cierpienia. Chwilę potem, Noveno Espada umiera. Mocno ranna Rukia stanowczo nie godzi się na samotną śmierć. Będąc uwięzioną w wieży Rukia dobrze poznała uczucie samotności. Myśli o Orihime, prosząc, by dziewczyna się nie bała. Próbuje czołgać się, szepcząc Inoue, iż już do niej idzie. Wtedy całkowicie upada, tracąc przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strony 1-7 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie ru:Рукия Кучики против Аарониро Арруруэри es:Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie Kategoria:Walki